Freude
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: [DaiAdolf] Freude. Es lo que Weissmann deseaba para el mundo, para su hermana y para aquel hombre de semblante serio. Pero no siempre el destino está a nuestro favor y el Rey Plateado había huido por muchos años. Por suerte, sus ideales fueron mantenidos y realizados por el Rey Dorado, quien espero pacientemente a que su viejo amigo regresara. [FINALIZADO]


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes de ˹K˼ todo es propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

Este es mi primer fanfic de la serie y espero que haya quedado bien. Antes de comenzar la lectura, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas. Investigué el origen del apellido Weismann, y descubrí que es judío, así que tomé eso en cuenta para el desarrollo de la historia y, por último, un gran agradecimiento a Glosoli por corregir el fic, ¡mil gracias!

* * *

 **\- Freude -**

 **Puede que lo que hacemos no traiga siempre la felicidad, pero si no hacemos nada, no habrá felicidad. - Albert Camus**

* * *

En las profundidades de la zona donde se llevaban a cabo las investigaciones de unas misteriosas pizarras por parte de la _Sociedad Ahnenerbe de la SS_ , un joven teniente de la Armada Imperial Japonesa, llamado Kokujōji Daikaku, pronto cumpliría dos meses lejos de su patria, y a pesar de que extrañaba a su gente, tenía la firme determinación de cumplir su misión hasta el final. Por eso, seguía escribiendo sus anotaciones del proyecto Dresden Slate sobre su pulcro escritorio.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. No lograba entender del todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, especialmente a cierto albino que parecía haber cogido el gusto de tomarle el pelo… y hablando del diablo, Adolf K. Weismann entraba a su habitación sin pedir permiso, luciendo una gran sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

—¡Teniente! —el joven se adentró felizmente en su lugar privado y tuvo el descaro de sentarse en su cama, sin impórtale lo inapropiado de su acción. —Te estuve buscando.

—Weismann, no te sientes en mi cama, no es correcto —lo reprendió el mayor sin dirigirle la palabra mientras continuaba escribiendo. —Hay una silla libre al otro lado del escritorio. Siéntate ahí.

—Eres cruel teniente —comentó con fingida pena el investigador sin moverse de su sitio. —Pero tu cama es bastante cómoda ¿Puedo dormir mis siestas aquí?

—No —Daikaku dejó de escribir y se giró para encarar al joven. —Me gusta mi privacidad ¿Comprendes? Además, tienes tu propia habitación la cual es mejor que la mía. No malgastes tiempo y trabaja.

—Pero fue Klaudia quien me mandó a descansar, dice que necesito recuperar mis energías para rendir mejor ¿Acaso crees que estaría perdiendo el tiempo cuando estamos tan cerca de obtener buenos resultados?

—Sí.

—¡Lo sabía! Eres un hombre cruel y frío.

—Y tú te comportas como un niño —Daikaku volvió a su trabajo dándole la espalda a Adolf. —Si quieres descansar, siéntate en esa silla y recuesta tu cabeza en el escritorio.

—¿Me quieres tener cerca teniente? —preguntó el chico mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a sentarse frente a su nuevo amigo. —Sabía que eras un hombre amable.

—Weismann… —el joven teniente ya se esperaba que el investigador estuviera ahí con la única intención de burlarse de él. —…siéntate ahí, duerme y déjame trabajar.

—¡Sí, señor!

El investigador se cuadró como un militar, con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado y se sentó en la silla para después acomodar su cabeza sobre el escritorio, mirando con sus ojos somnolientos a Daikaku. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que el albino se quedó completamente dormido, siendo el rostro del japonés lo último que observara.

El teniente siguió escribiendo por un rato hasta que escuchó como Weismann roncaba suavemente, pero sin perder su dulce sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que el joven estaba soñando. Definitivamente el alemán era un hombre extraño. Con cuidado, Daikaku se levantó de su asiento y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme para dejarla sobre los hombros de Adolf, lo más delicadamente posible para así no despertarlo. Una vez cumplida su misión, abandonó su habitación para buscar a la mayor de los hermanos genios.

* * *

Unos minutos antes de que Daikaku saliera de su habitación, Klaudia se encontraba estudiando a uno de los ratones de laboratorio que había comenzado a tener un comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

—Día dos del estado anómalo del sujeto _Vier_ del grupo plateado —registraba la mujer en un magnetófono mientras escribía los mismos datos en un cuaderno. —El fenómeno que le ha permitido al sujeto elevarse unos diez centímetros, está relacionado con la primera aura que detectamos al inicio de la investigación.

La científica seguía anotando su registro totalmente entusiasmada, tanto que no notó la presencia del militar hasta que éste movió una silla para sentarse a su lado, y a pesar de que casi no hizo ruido para interrumpir el informe, ella se detuvo.

—¡Teniente! —la mujer le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía su hermano y esto al teniente le hizo gracia. —Me alegra que haya venido. Tengo algo importante que comentarle.

—¿Es sobre el ratón volador?

—Sí —el comentario hizo que Klaudia se riera un poco. — _Vier_ ha estado levitando durante dos días y no ha podido bajar. A pesar de que hemos considerado el deterioro en su metabolismo por este extraño fenómeno, él se ha mantenido estable.

Klaudia se alejó de su locación y se acercó a una caja transparente, donde un pequeño ratón blanco flotaba aferrando un pedazo de queso que gustosamente devoraba. El animalito además estaba envuelto en un brillo plateado.

—Teniente, aproxímese —la científica sacó al roedor con cuidado y luego lo colocó sobre una de las mesas. —Este pequeño es _Vier_.

A penas el ratón quedó sobre la mesa comenzó a elevarse. Daikaku no podía evitar mirar al animal asombrado. Si la primera aura les permitía a estos ratones levitar, quería saber si este fenómeno podía ser aplicado a los humanos

—No estoy segura de que sea prudente hacer estudios en humanos cuando la investigación aún está avanzando —la mujer comentó con una sonrisa. —Eres muy fácil de leer, por eso mi hermano ha tomado el hobby de molestarte.

—Sé que es muy pronto para esa etapa, pero tanto mis superiores como los suyos están ansiosos por los resultados —Daikaku se acercó al ratón para acariciarlo. —Esto es confidencial, pero el avance de la guerra no está resultando como lo esperábamos.

—Había escuchado algo de eso, y se lo he ocultado a Addie porque sé que no le gustará, además, está totalmente concentrado en lo del ratón volador, tanto que tuve que amenazarlo con raparlo si no se iba a descansar. ¡Ha llevado casi 24 horas sin dormir!

—Fue a mi habitación a tomar una siesta… —el teniente se sintió algo avergonzado una vez que terminó de decir su frase. —Lo dejé durmiendo sobre mi escritorio.

—Addie… le dije que fuera a descansar, pero a su habitación —Klaudia tomó al roedor y lo regresó a su recinto. —Lamento decirle esto teniente, pero probablemente Addie no esté durmiendo.

Daikaku la miró inexpresivamente mientras procesaba la idea. Adolf siempre lo engañaba y no era tan descabellada la idea de que estuviera fingiendo que dormía. El militar hizo una leve inclinación en señal de despedida a la mujer frente a él y salió de la habitación con paso firme, esperando que nada hubiera pasado en su pequeño santuario.

Y afortunadamente, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no encontró un desorden monumental o alguna cubeta sobre la puerta esperándolo, y no negaría que lo había pensado. Pero lo que encontró fue algo que simplemente no se lo esperaba.

—Adolf Kornelius Weismann —no pudo evitar que una vena se marcara en su frente. —¡Arriba soldado!

El grito de Daikaku fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el pobre albino saltara de la cama, que no le pertenecía, hasta caer el suelo con poca elegancia. Sin embargo, el que haya usado su cama para dormir sin su autorización no fue lo que más le molesto. Lo que hizo que sintiera molestia era que Weismann estaba usando una de sus yukatas como piyama.

—Te-teniente… tu… emm… yukata, ¿verdad? Es muy cómoda. No pude resistirme. ¿Qué tal me queda?

Pero el teniente no respondió. Tomó al joven del suelo con una sola de sus manos y sin problemas lo levantó para después llevarlo hasta la puerta.

—Puedes quedártela, pero no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación —fue su ultimátum mientras abría la puerta y lanzaba al joven afuera.

—¡Pero teniente! —no pudo seguir con su protesta porque el japonés azotó la puerta en sus narices.

—Adolf —una fría voz lo llamó desde atrás, causando un escalofrío en su espalda.

—Hermanita….

Weismann sabía que estaba en serios problemas, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. La yukata no era lo único que había tomado de esa habitación. Entre los pliegues de las mangas había guardado una foto de la infancia de su nuevo amigo, así que aguantaría el sermón de su hermana por ver a un infante Daikaku.

Y así, Klaudia arrastró a su hermano por el pasillo y comenzó a regañarlo por su conducta infantil. Mientras tanto, Daikaku escuchaba tras la puerta con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, le era imposible no sentirse feliz al estar con esos hermanos. Lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos sabía que pronto, las cosas cambiarían totalmente.

* * *

— _ **Freude**_. Ese es el objetivo del Dresden Slate. Un estado de felicidad que emerge de los lazos entre las personas que comparten la bendición de este poder. Sé que esta investigación tiene un enfoque que difiere de mis pensamientos, pero lucharé para lograr ese ideal por el bien de nuestra nación… ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que es buena idea usar la palabra nación para convencerlos?

Después de que su hermana le llamara la atención por lo ocurrido con el despiadado hurto de la propiedad privada del teniente, como ella insistía en llamarlo, habló con él sobre el acontecimiento que había esperado que nunca llegara. La etapa dos de la investigación. Vincular el Dresden Slate con seres humanos con el claro objetivo de crear armas vivientes.

Él no podía permitir eso. Así que estuvo una semana completa preparando un informe, pruebas y anotaciones para reforzar su punto. Y aunque lamentaba la muerte del pequeño _Vier_ hace unos días, usaría su caso como ejemplo y así respaldar su petición.

—Addie… —su hermana lo miraba con tristeza. Ella compartía sus ideales, y por eso tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir. —Sabías que esto iba a suceder.

—Lo sé, pero aún no es el tiempo para realizarlo. Hace unos días el pequeño _Vier_ falleció al tener un paro cardiaco, y hoy en la mañana _Sieben_ del grupo rojo se consumió espontáneamente. ¿y ellos pretenden que realicemos pruebas con humanos? Me siento fatal por la muerte de esos pequeño y no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, menos con personas.

La mente de Adolf trabaja a toda su capacidad en idear un plan para convencer a sus superiores de cambiar el objetivo de la investigación. Temía el momento cuando la orden llegara y él no pudiera negarse, pero a lo que tenía más miedo era que los expulsaran de su investigación y que esta fuera deformada para crear un ejército de super humanos.

—Ellos ya han recibido informes de las características de cada atributo, y están interesados en el grupo dorado y rojo. Además, Daikaku me dijo que la situación de la guerra no está siendo favorable.

—¿Crees que el teniente pueda interceder por nosotros? —cuestionó el albino esperanzado. —Él está acá para ser un observador y dar un informe, puede que si habla con los superiores ellos cambien de opinión.

—Tú lo has dicho, es un observador, y a pesar de su rango y logros, no creo que pueda convencer a esos hombres. Ellos no tienen buenas intenciones, lo sabíamos desde un principio.

—No me rendiré. ¿Sabes si el teniente ya regresó?

—Addie, él se marchó hace unas horas, es imposible que haya vuelto.

—No importa, iré a buscarlo. De verdad necesito hablar con él.

Sin darle la oportunidad a Klaudia de protestar, Weismann salió corriendo a buscar a su amigo, pero no llegó muy lejos ya que un hombre con traje militar de alto rango interceptó su carrera.

—Señor Weismann —el hombre pronunció su apellido con desprecio. —Es un gusto estar en presencia de tan capaces e importantes personas.

El militar frente a Adolf era el ejemplo de soldado alemán; alto, de constitución robusta, de piel y cabellos claros. Y seguramente también miembro de alguna familia importante. Al contrario de Addie y su hermana, que a pesar de ser judíos habían logrado ser perdonados a cambio de manejar las investigaciones en beneficio de Alemania. Algo que a muchos de los altos mandos no había agradado.

—General, no esperábamos su visita —intervino Klaudia la conversación al ver que su hermano no encontraba palabras para hablar.

—Señor Weismann —habló el hombre dirigiéndose a Addie, ignorando completamente a Klaudia al considerarla inferior por ser mujer. —Mi propósito en este lugar es simple. La SS ha ordenado que el proyecto avance a la siguiente etapa el día de mañana. Yo me quedaré para supervisar que así sea.

—No… no es seguro —logró articular al fin Weismann. —Es demasiado pronto para usar personas como sujetos de prueba.

—La investigación ya está dando resultados —aseguró con expresión aburrida el hombre. —y no tiene que preocuparse por los voluntarios, ellos no tienen derechos así que no debe considerarlo como personas. No todos pueden tener la misma suerte que ustedes ¿verdad?

El militar no les dio la oportunidad para responder y se retiró del lugar mirando a los hermanos con desagrado. Esta era una investigación que amaban, tenían fe de lo mucho que podían aprender de las pizarras para mejorar el mundo. Pero el deseo de aquellos hombres no era lo que los hermanos querían.

—Klaudia… ¿podrías dejarme solo? Necesito prepararme para mañana.

La mujer miró con profunda tristeza a su hermano, ya que su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de tristeza, pero no objetó y se retiró para revisar los nuevos datos de la pizarra.

Una vez que su hermana abandonó el lugar, Adolf se dejó caer al piso apoyando su espalda en la pared. Y se quedó sentado ahí, aun cuando estaba desperdiciando el tiempo, siendo un lujo que ahora no claramente tenía.

—Bueno, el teniente dijo que esto podía pasar ¿no?

Pero él aún no podía aceptarlo. Quería creer que esto era sólo una pesadilla, así como los recuerdos de hace un par de años. Quería olvidar lo que enfrentaría mañana y los rostros que aquellas personas de su pasado.

Pero no, nada de eso era una pesadilla. Trataba de recordar lo que le había dicho a Daikaku cuando discutieron sobre el propósito del Dresden Slate cuando se conocieron, para convencerlo de no usar humanos cuando el teniente menciono la idea. Pero no podía lograrlo ¿Qué le había dicho para ponerlo de su lado? No lo recordaba, pero sabía que el teniente al ser un hombre amable había entendido su punto de estar en contra del ejército de super humanos.

Tenía que hacer algo, tomar una decisión y evitar una tragedia, porque esas personas no eran voluntarios, y él tampoco se ofreció para estar en ese lugar. Sí, estaba comprometido y emocionado por el proyecto, pero el motivo que lo hizo aceptar la propuesta del SS para participar en la investigación fue para salvar a su hermana.

Su hermana y él habían nacido bendecidos con una gran curiosidad e inteligencia, o al menos eso habían dicho con orgullo sus padres… ¿Qué dirían ahora si vieran que sus hijos trabajaban para los hombres que opresaban a su pueblo?

Klaudia y Adolf K. Weismann. Investigadores bajo el control del ejército nazi, y también judíos. Un chiste.

—¿ _Te gustaría salvar a los tuyos?_ —le había dicho un hombre del que ya ni siquiera recordaba su rostro. — _Tienes el talento para ayudar a nuestra nación. Hay un lugar en donde podrías ser de gran ayuda._

Tenía diecinueve años. Estaba asustado y desesperado. Sus padres habían muerto mientras huían y su hermana era todo lo que le quedaba. Pero él no podía protegerla. Adolf sólo quería que ambos fueran felices. Y aceptó la propuesta de trabajar para sus verdugos.

Y aquí estaba ahora, enfrentando el momento que había estado evitando. Sabía que tarde o temprano comenzarían a presionarlos para conseguir resultados y aplicarlos en la guerra, que ya no se veía tan prometedora para los alemanes. Estaban arrinconados y ahora, él también.

—Daikaku… —el albino abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos. No iba a llorar, pero necesitaba alguna forma de tranquilizarse, y realmente le gustaría que el serio teniente estuviera ahí, incluso si estaban en silencio. —… vuelve pronto.

Weismann se quedó en esa posición hasta que un profundo sueño comenzó a envolverlo. Trató de luchar para conservar su consciencia, pero poco a poco la realidad frente a él desapareció y fue reemplazada por un amplio y vacío espacio.

El joven investigador sabía que estaba soñando, pero no quiso despertar, el lugar era de alguna manera hermoso y desesperanzador a la vez. Tanto silencio lo incomodaba, pero sentía la necesidad de llenarlo de cosas importantes, como la presencia de su bella hermana, para protegerla.

Adolf comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, para ver si encontraba algo. Y lo encontró después de caminar por lo que parecieron horas. El Dresden Slate brillando en seis colores y con un campo semi transparente a su alrededor.

—Hasta en mis sueños me acompañas —el joven se acercó a la reliquia y colocó sus manos sobre la superficie, siendo estas impregnadas de un brillo plateado. —Intentas hablarme, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta fue respondida. No por palabras, si no por la expansión de un aura brillante que envolvió su cuerpo. Se sentía en paz.

—Freude. Esto es lo que busco.

— _Addie_ —una voz lejana lo llamó, cálida y reconfortante. Era su hermana. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí….

De repente la visión frente a él comenzó a cambiar a un lugar que él conocía. La pizarra seguía frente a él, brillando hermosamente, pero lo que lo rodeaba ya no era un lugar desolado. Lo reconoció como el laboratorio de pruebas.

—Addie…. Estás vinculado al Dresden Slate. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Yo… no hice nada, fue la pizarra… es como lo pensábamos, no es un objeto, es más como un ser vivo… tiene conciencia y me eligió.

—¿Para qué?

—¿No es obvio hermana? —Adolf se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Klaudia que estaba detrás de él, aún envuelto en una hermosa aura plateada a pesar de haber dejado de tocar el Dresden Slate. —Éste ser me entiende. Comprende cual es nuestro deseo, por eso me escogió.

Estaba feliz, y su hermana le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de levantar su mano hacía él, quien feliz iba a corresponder su gesto, que sellaría el logro de su investigación. Y eso fue lo último que vio de ella; su hermosa sonrisa. El ruido de las explosiones retumbó por todo el lugar. Weismann no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo podía escuchar como todo comenzó a derrumbarse a su alrededor, así como el grito de Klaudia. Y eso fue todo.

* * *

Daikaku se dirigía a la catedral donde se realizaba el experimento de la pizarra. Había viajado a Berlín por la orden de un general del ejército alemán para hablar de los recientes eventos de la guerra. Pero al llegar al lugar de la reunión, escuchó el rumor de un posible ataque a las ciudades aún intactas de Alemania por parte de los Aliados. Si eso era cierto Klaudia y Adolf estaban en peligro.

Explicó su temor a los superiores, y lo importante que era trasladar la investigación y a la reliquia a un lugar más seguro. Y le dieron la aprobación para regresar. Pero a pesar de tomar el camino más corto y de forzar el motor de su vehículo al máximo adelantándose al contingente que lo acompañaba, no llegó a tiempo.

El bombardeo a la ciudad había terminado hace apenas una hora, dejando una destrucción casi total. Las columnas de humo se alzaban hasta el cielo y aún se podían escuchar algunos edificios derrumbándose de a poco. Se alarmó, la iglesia era bastante antigua y sin duda había recibido un gran daño.

—Que estén a salvo —Daikaku aceleró aún más el vehículo, hasta llegar al lugar donde se supone estaba la iglesia. —No…

Pero como había pensado, el edificio había sido derrumbado completamente. A pesar del riesgo que era entrar a una zona que estaba colapsando, se bajó de su auto y corrió hacía el lugar donde debería estar el laboratorio, mientras gritaba el nombre de Adolf y Klaudia con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Weismann! —y lo vio, sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos y rodeado de una hermosa aura plateada.

Escuchó hablar a Adolf, y comprendió que el joven había cambiado. Y no era para menos. Él también se sentía devastado, y no podía apartar sus ojos de la bella mujer que ya no volvería a abrir sus ojos.

Avanzó hasta quedar al lado del menor de los hermanos. Observando asombrado que éste no tenía heridas aparentes.

—Weismann —lo llamó con una voz firme. Pero no recibió respuesta. —¿Adolf?

Se inclinó para intentar tomar el cuerpo de Klaudia, esperando que Adolf no intentara impedirlo. Y por suerte no lo hizo. Al recoger el cuerpo en sus brazos sintió que varios de los huesos de la mujer estaban rotos, así como la sangre que comenzó a manchar su uniforme, originado en la cabeza de su amiga. Se estremeció.

Adolf lo observaba con ojos nublados mientras él se llevaba a su hermana a su vehículo, con la intención de trasladar su cuerpo a un lugar donde pudieran prepararla para el descanso eterno. Daikaku no permitiría que ella fuera olvidada por días o tratada de manera inapropiada en aquel devastado lugar.

Mientras Daikaku caminaba pudo escuchar que el contingente para el traslado del laboratorio llegaba, apresurándose para recoger lo que había quedado en las mejores condiciones posible de la investigación, así como el Dresden Slate, ignorando los cuerpos de los científicos y oficiales militares. Definitivamente él no dejaría a Klaudia ahí para ser después tirada a una fosa común.

Avanzó hasta donde se habían estacionado los demás militares, y tomó un auto más grande para así poder acomodar a la chica, y después de asegurarse que nada pudiera sucederle a su cuerpo en el trayecto, se subió en el asiento del piloto, y esperó al albino.

A paso lento, Adolf que había dejado de emanar aquella aura plateada, se aproximaba al auto. Ya no había rastro de su sonrisa o del brillo en sus ojos, el joven parecía haber muerto junto a su hermana. Daikaku no quería verlo así, pero lo comprendía. La única diferencia entre ellos en aquel momento era que el teniente había decidido permanecer firme para apoyar a su amigo, porque estaba seguro de que Klaudia lo hubiera querido así.

* * *

En menos de cinco horas, los dos hombres habían llegado a un refugio perteneciente al ejército, después de pasar por el infierno en el que se había convertido la alguna vez hermosa ciudad. El silencio era total. Weismann iba perdido en sus pensamientos, observando sus manos y Daikaku iba concentrado en el camino para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

Al bajar del vehículo, Adolf siguió a Daikaku quien volvía a cargar a su hermana. Estaba confundido, él quería cargar a su hermana, pero se sentía indigno de realizar aquella labor. No le costó mucho entender que si sobrevivió al bombardeo habría sido provocado por sincronizar con el Slate… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él tomaba la mano de su hermana antes de aquel desastre? ¿Habría ella sobrevivido como él?

—Esto no es lo que debía pasar.

—… —el mayor se detuvo al escuchar al albino hablar. —No actúes de esta manera.

—No es lo que buscábamos.

Daikaku comprendió que nada de lo que él dijera sacaría a su amigo de su estado actual. Pasado un tiempo llegaron a una habitación que funcionaba como enfermería, donde depositaron el cuerpo de Klaudia. Adolf se colocó a su lado, observando la belleza fría ante él. Sentía la presencia del teniente a su espalda, pero tenía miedo de mirarlo.

—Weismann —la voz del japonés sonaba seria, y se estremeció al oírla. —Mírame.

No pudo negarse a esa voz. Lentamente se giró para mirar al hombre a su lado. Su cabello negro y ojos oscuros, uniforme impecable y botas relucientes le daba una presencia solemne, aquella figura que alguna vez le había encantado, ahora le daba miedo. No quería verlo. Agachó la mirada.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí, teniente? —logró preguntar después de un tenso silencio, tratando de recordar los momentos donde se sentía a gusto a su lado.

—Si.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta a penas había salido de sus temblorosos labios. —Esto… fue mi culpa… me dejé engañar por una idea imposible. No puedo seguir con esto. No es lo que yo quería…

—Yo tampoco deseaba que esto ocurriera —en los ojos de Daikaku había un brillo extraño que el albino no pudo ver al huir de su mirada. —No es… _Freude._ Pero eso no significa que aquello no pueda suceder en algún futuro cercano.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Adolf estaba asombrado y no se preocupó en ocultarlo.

—Difícil de olvidar cuando me lo explicaste con tanta pasión.

Eso era. _Freude_. Lo que Adolf había querido para Klaudia, para Daikaku… y para él. Para todos. Pero tenía miedo. Su hermana ya no estaba con él y no se sentía digno de estar frente al teniente, aun cuando era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento.

—Teniente…

—No llores —Adolf no supo a que se refería el japonés, y se sorprendió cuando éste llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y limpió una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

Era una piel cálida y el investigador no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío subiendo lentamente por su espalda. Se había sentido agradecido cuando logró convencerlo de su plan para el Dresden Slate, que alguien además de su hermana entendiera que su intención para con las pizarras era ayudar a la humanidad y no destruirla.

—¿Podrías ayudarme teniente? —Daikaku suspiró aliviado, tomando las palabras de Weismann como una buena señal. —¿Me matarías?

Sólo transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio, donde el japonés no despego sus ojos del albino.

—¿Quieres ir con tu hermana? ¿O tienes miedo de lo que ocurrirá ahora? —con furia, el militar tomó el mentón del albino y con fuerza levantó su rostro. Estaba cansado de que él no lo mirara.

—Eres el único que puede hacerlo, el único que puede hacerme salvarme —el castaño lo miró confundido y aquella expresión de no saber que ocurría era la que más le encantaba al joven científico, pero ahora no hubo burlas por eso, sólo había pena —¿Podrías ayudarme, teniente?

—Weismann.

—Por favor. No quiero sufrir más.

Daikaku le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor. ¿Quién era este hombre frente a él? ¿Dónde había ido el brillante joven que gustaba divertirse haciéndole bromas?

El japonés furioso le dio la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Pero no avanzó mucho cuando Weismann tomó su brazo con desesperación. El joven temblaba, por la confusión y el miedo. Su hermana se había ido junto con su luz y calidez. Sus sueños y esperanzas para aquel ingenuo futuro se habían desmoronado. Ya no había _Freude_ en su vida.

—Iré a buscar a alguien para que prepare a Klaudia, no podemos dejarla así.

El teniente intentó alejarse, pero el agarré de Weismann en su brazo era fuerte y desesperado.

—Daikaku… —

Adolf caminó hasta ponerse frente al mayor, y sin darle tiempo o pedir permiso, se paró en la punta de sus zapatos para quedar a una altura cercana a la del otro hombre y con la ayuda de sus brazos lo hizo inclinarse, logrando darle un casto beso en los labios.

Daikaku tomó sus hombros y lo alejó al segundo. El color se había ido de su piel morena y su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. Con nerviosismo se dio vuelta para mirar a Klaudia con vergüenza y algo de miedo. Y Weismann entendió el mensaje, después de todo, siempre había sabido que su hermana se había ganado el corazón de su amigo.

Daikaku se quedó quieto por unos minutos y luego pasó a su lado apartándolo, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y azotando la puerta al salir. Weismann suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa de resignación apareció en sus labios. Era obvio un hombre tan tradicional como Daikaku reaccionaría de mala forma ante aquel beso dado por un hombre. Pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Quería poner el último clavo en su ataúd para así acompañar a su hermana. En aquel momento. Adolf K. Weissmann estaría muerto para el mundo.

* * *

Después de unos meses, evitar varios intentos de suicidio del alemán y de haberle disparado posteriormente para acabar con su miseria al rendirse ante la pena de su amigo, Daikaku estaba en su vehículo, transportando el Dresden Slate para ocultarlo en su tierra natal. Su familia protegería aquel poder, y no descansaría hasta realizar el sueño de los hermanos. Sabía que Adolf se había rendido, y a pesar de que había convencido al hombre para acompañarlo a Japón, sentía un peso demasiado grande en su pecho al ver el vacío en aquella alma.

Weismann había decidido enterrar a Klaudia en Dresden, y él sabía que a pesar de ser el mismo quien luchó para convencerlo de ir con él, el joven sólo había decidido acompañarlo para huir y alejarse del mundo en aquel dirigible que volaba un poco más atrás de su auto.

Tampoco había olvidado el beso que Weismann le había dado. Estaba confundido, preguntándose cual había sido el motivo de aquella acción. ¿Intentó provocarlo para que lo matara? Nunca le preguntó cuál había sido su intención, sólo lo apartó para salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Después fueron contadas las veces que lo vio, pero la expresión del joven siempre era la misma. Un hombre muerto.

Lo único que deseaba por ahora era llegar pronto a Japón y comenzar todos los planes que tenía. No era un experto en desarrollo tecnológico, pero creía que ayudaría a su país a levantarse luego del terrible resultado de la guerra, la cual pagaron con sangre y muerte. Por suerte para él, no tardó mucho en regresar y tampoco tomó tanto tiempo comenzar la construcción de un lugar para ocultar el Dresden Slate.

Al pasar los años, él pudo comprobar la teoría de los hermanos Weismann, que la pizarra vinculaba a las personas con el poder del aura. Lamentablemente, muchos de los elegidos para compartir esta habilidad como reyes, acababan muertos demasiado jóvenes. Muchas veces se preguntó si Weismann sabía de esto, y si le afectaban aquellas muertes. Pero su amigo nunca más regreso a verlo o intento contactarse con él, así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Pero no perdería la esperanza de volver a verlo y tal como había sido su costumbre de escribir sus informes cuando estaba en la ciudad de Dresden, comenzó a escribir un libro con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, para poder entregárselo al Rey Plateado algún día en el futuro.

Y así, más años pasaron, hasta que su cabello se volvió totalmente blanco y sentía como la vida se le escapaba. Pero Weismann no regresó hasta que ocurrió aquel horrible incidente causado por la codicia del Rey Incoloro. Ahora tenía a Adolf a su lado mientras yacía en una cama. Curiosamente, su amigo ya no habitaba su cuerpo original, y ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de un joven estudiante de no más de dieciocho años. Pero él aún era veía a su viejo amigo. Adolf había regresado.

—Teniente. ¿En qué piensas?

—En tu beso.

Las mejillas de Weismann, ahora con la identidad de Isana Yashiro, se pusieron de un fuerte color rojo.

—Tienes buena memoria para ser mayor —el joven albino intentó cambiar de tema usando un tono de broma. —Tal vez eso significa que te mejoraras pronto.

—No. Ambos sabemos que pronto llegara mi hora.

—Podrás ver a mi hermana. Eso es bueno.

—Todos estos años la he visto en mis sueños, igual que a ti —esto llamó la atención del joven. —Eres la persona con la que más he soñado en mi vida.

—Que cosas dices teniente, pareces un adolescente enamorado —apenas dijo eso, el albino se arrepintió. Su manía de tomarle el pelo al ex teniente se hiso presente una vez más, pero algo había cambiado. Era a causa de ese beso. —En fin, iré a ver si han preparado tu medicina, es importante que la tomes a la misma hora todos los días.

—Nunca pude entender que era lo que sentía en ese momento por aquel beso. Me sentí incomodo, porque no era algo que me esperaba y menos en esa circunstancia. —el anciano se detuvo cerrando sus cansados ojos. —Me sentí confundido porque nunca me había besado un hombre y… me sentí frustrado porque pensé que tu intención era provocarme para que te hiciera daño al insultarme.

—¿Qué? —esto dejó asombrado al joven. —Eso no era lo que yo…

—Lo sé. Lo entendí con el tiempo y siempre me pregunté si algo había cambiado de haberte correspondido en aquel momento. Debe ser extraño escuchar esto de un anciano. ¿verdad? —no hubo respuesta. Daikaku abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo que derramaba lágrimas en silencio. —Fuimos unos tontos…

—Yo pensé que tú querías a mi hermana.

—La quería, y mucho. Klaudia fue la mujer más fantástica que conocí en mi vida, y para mi fue un honor conocerla. Pero nunca la amé de esa forma. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí —el primer rey sentía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. —Definitivamente fuimos unos tontos.

Daikaku levantó su mano y el joven la tomó entre las suyas, acariciándola y dándole parte de su calor con la esperanza de mantenerlo a su lado. Estuvieron así un momento hasta que el mayor se quedó dormido y Weismann cuido su sueño cada día durante un mes, hasta que su amigo abandonó este mundo.

* * *

Adolf K. Weismann, ahora Isana Yashiro, sentía arrepentimiento y un gran dolor en su corazón. Le hubiera gustado disfrutar más tiempo al lado de Daikaku, no le importaba que él hubiera envejecido, porque su teniente seguía siendo el mismo, y era eso lo que amaba de él. Pero esta vez no huiría, lucharía por sus sueños y seguiría lo que el Rey Dorado había comenzado, incluso si tenía que destruir el Dresden Slate.

Y así lo hizo. Para detener la locura del Rey Verde, destruyó aquella reliquia que, como bien había dicho la Reina Roja, había traído tanto alegría como pena a las personas. Pero no se arrepentía de haber encontrado la pizarra, ni tampoco haberla destruido. Ahora había vuelto a su cuerpo original, viviendo junto a sus miembros del clan, aunque ya no fueran uno propiamente hablando. Se sentía feliz estando con ellos. Le gustaba la ternura de Neko y la amabilidad de Kuroh, y fueron ellos los que lo apoyaron con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que el Rey Azul para proteger lo que Daikaku había construido y a la nación que tanto había amado.

Había sido algo difícil, no lo negaría, pero había valido la pena. Especialmente cuando al dormir, soñaba con Daikaku, el joven teniente. Ambos en aquel espacio vacío que había visto antes de la tragedia en Alemania. Pero aquel lugar ahora era un poco distinto. Sobre él podía observar como había varios colores brillando en el cielo, con las siete Espadas de Damocles sobre el Dresden Slate que resplandecía con los mismos colores y frente a Daikaku.

—Teniente….

Weismann se acercó feliz hasta abrazar al hombre, que ahora correspondía su abrazo en silencio, pero con fuerza. Eran pequeños gestos los que compartían en aquel mundo de ensueño. Besos inocentes y caricias tímidas. Pero estaba bien para él, porque después de tantas décadas, había conocido lo que era el verdadero _**Freude**_.

 **\- Fin –**

* * *

Mi OTP de K es MikoRei, pero también tengo mucho amor por esta pareja, y bueno, puede que el final no haya sido precisamente feliz el final y que el desarrollo de la historia fue un poco (mucho) deprimente. Pero mi intención fue escribir un fanfic que pudiera conmover por la interpretación que yo le doy a la pareja, lo reconozco, siempre me han gustado las parejas trágicas, y decidí probar como me quedaría narrar su historia desde mi punto de vista con algunos detalles inventados. Si leyeron hasta acá les doy las gracias ¡Besos!

 **Nota Final:** No tiene mucha importancia, pero el nombre de los ratones son números cardinales en alemán, vrei es cuatro y sieben es siete.


End file.
